


a time to be so small

by poalimal



Series: beyond the sky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Drabble, Gen, Meet-Yout, Microaggressions, Secret Identity, Teen Hero!Sam, wingfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam honest-to-god throws his head back and laughs aloud. 'Cap, you're so uncool, it hurts. The first time we met, you actually told me to <i> stay in school</i>.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	a time to be so small

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Interpol song of same name.

   
Captain America's bigger in real life than he is on TV. Funny, thinks Sam, opening the door: you'd think it'd be the other way around.

'Oh, thank god,' the Captain says, smiling wide. 'I was beginning to think I was never going to find the right Sam Wilson.'

'Sorry,' says Sam, panicking, 'I dunno what this is about, but you still got the wrong one.' Captain fucking America shoves his foot in the door before Sam can shut it fully closed. Sam very calmly does not shriek, and instead weighs his options.

 **Option A** : Scream to the high heavens - worst case scenario, police and media and scientists get involved, he spends the rest of his life being experimented on, he never sees Sarah, Gideon or his mom ever again.

'Now just hold on, please,' the Captain is saying, not budging an inch. 'Sorry, I don't mean to scare you--' **Option B** : Kick this guy's ass!

'I'm not _scared_ ,' Sam says, scowling.

'Sorry, I know you're not scared, I'm sure you're very brave,' the Captain says, peering at him, 'and, ahh, I see I've insulted you again, somehow. Look...Mr Wilson...I just, I just wanted to thank you.' Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck_. 'When you flew me out of the Potomac--' Fuck! '--you--you saved my life. And when the nurse gave me your name, I just wanted to find you and-- thank you.' Ok, it's gonna be **Option C** : play dumb!

Sam's shaking his head and babbling before Captain America's even rolled to a stop: 'I don't know what you're talking about, I was home watching it all on the news, I was nowhere near you, dude. I don't even know who you are.'

The Captain steps back, palms up. 'Alright,' he says, 'alright. If I'm mistaken, then I'm sorry. It's just...you do look an awful lot like the man who saved me.'

'...Not all black people look alike,' Sam says. It's a long shot - and kind of a cheap one, too.

The Captain stares at him blankly; doesn't bite. 'Neither do all Sam Wilson's,' he says.

'You don't know that,' Sam says cagily, stupidly. 'I could be a clone.'

'A clone, huh,' the Captain says. Is he smiling at Sam? Is he _dimpling_ at Sam? What the hell! 'Why would you give all clones the same name? That seems like it'd get pretty confusing.'

'Consistency,' Sam grouses. 'Look, dude-- _sir_. I have to do my homework before my _mom_ comes home. So, it's been nice, but I have to go.'

The Captain blinks twice - then his face smooths over. 'Oh,' he says. 'Well, I just wanted to thank you...but it seems I have the wrong, uh,' he laughs nervously, 'the wrong clone! So, uh, I guess...just...stay in school.'

What? 'Ok,' Sam says dubiously, 'great. Goodbye.' He shuts the door in Captain America's face, and doesn't start breathing normally until after he leaves.

And that's how he first meets Captain America.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The one time Steve was grateful to be bad at flirting.


End file.
